


Even though I’m no better than a beast, don’t I have the right to live?

by likeplutoandpersephone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Dimitri is SO SOFT he loves byleth so much, Dimitri loves Byleth but hates himself :(, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Hurt/Comfort, Married Sex, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Oral Sex, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Self-Hatred, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeplutoandpersephone/pseuds/likeplutoandpersephone
Summary: He wanted to fuck her throat so hard she cried. He wanted to abuse her until she looked at him with eyes full of hate, not pity.Updated with chapter 2: wedding night.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed loudly through the silent cathedral. Dimitri didn’t bother to turn around. He already knew who it was.

“I brought you some dinner. Your favorite. I know you haven’t eaten all day.” His professor’s voice was soft, her tone soothing, as if speaking to some wild dog that could bite her hand at any moment. “Will you have some?”

Dimitri took a deep breath. The savory aroma of the onion soup filled his lungs, bringing to mind hazy memories of a flavor he hadn’t tasted in years. His stomach growled in anticipation but Dimitri ignored it. He knew the soup would only turn to ashes in his mouth and he could no longer bear to force down food that tasted like nothing. “Later.”

“I’ll leave it here for you, then.” There was a soft clinking sound as Byleth set the dish on the ground. She stepped back, but still, she lingered. Dimitri could feel his professor’s concerned gaze on the back of his head. So much concern, so much worry. Dimitri was drowning in it. He wished she would leave him be with his ghosts and his dreams of revenge.

“Dimitri…” He felt her soft touch on his shoulder, so light he could barely feel the pressure through his armor. Even that was enough to make him momentarily weak, to remind him of the child he had once been.

Dimitri jerked away from her hand and turned to face her for the first time, letting all the anger, all the hate he felt inside show on his face and in the words he spat out next. “Leave me.”

Byleth retracted her hand. The sight of her made him feel dizzy. She looked enchanting with the moon shining in her mint green hair, but the hurt on her face reminded Dimitri that he was a monster that could give her nothing but pain and sorrow.

“I want to help.” Her whisper was so soft he had to strain to hear it.

“Help? _Help_?” Dimitri sneered. “The only way you could _help_ me is by wiping Edelgard and all her followers from the face of the earth. If you can’t do that, get out of my sight.”

“Dimitri, please.” Her voice wavered. “I hate seeing you like this. If there’s anything I can do—“

“You really want to help?” Dimitri interjected, his voice mocking. “You’d do _anything_?”

Byleth swallowed but her voice was firm, and she spoke clearly for the first time that night. “Yes.”

Dimitri stepped forward, backing Byleth up against a column. In the five years since he had last seen his professor, he had grown significantly. Even when he bent down, he towered over her, and she had to look up to meet his gaze. “Then get on your knees and strip.”

The meaning of his words was clear. Byleth’s eyes widened with alarm. His bold, fearless professor, who could face down hordes of demonic beasts without a flinch, was looking at him with fear in her eyes. He swallowed down the guilt that threatened to rise. It was all for her own good.

Then, her eyes filled with determination. She removed her coat. Her hands went to the buttons on her shirt.

 _Wait_ , Dimitri wanted to say. _Stop. I only meant to scare you._ But the words caught in his throat. He was mesmerized by the skin she revealed. Byleth’s breasts were spilling out from the brassiere she wore, and he could see just a hint of a dark pink nipple peeking out from underneath the black lace. He wanted to touch her but he knew his filthy hands would only stain her beautiful skin black with blood.

Naked, she fell to her knees. His professor reached for him, her hands shaking as she fumbled with his armor. It was clear that this wasn’t something she had ever done before. That she was nervous.

If he was a good man he would have stopped her. A good man would raise her to her feet, drape a cloak over her shoulders, and beg for her forgiveness.

Dimitri wasn’t a good man. He was a beast, an inhuman monster who wanted nothing more than to defile this fair maiden, to devour her until there was nothing left. Even now he was holding himself back, fighting the urge to pin Byleth to the ground and take her so cruelly she screamed.

When Byleth pulled him out of his undergarments he was almost shamefully hard, and already leaking precum from the tip. The evidence of how eager he was humiliated him. Five years had passed but nothing had changed, he was still the same teenage boy who had masturbated countless times to thoughts of his beautiful young professor. Just the feel of her warm hands stroking him was enough to nearly send him into orgasm.

Dimitri took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself enough to at least pretend that his professor’s gentle hands weren’t making him weak in the knees. He had almost managed it…but then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Byleth showered his thighs with soft, wet kisses. Then, she pressed a kiss to the base of his shaft. She pressed closed-mouth kisses up the length of his shaft until she reached the tip, where she lapped up the precum that had beaded there. She kissed him as tenderly as if she were kissing a lover on the mouth.

He nearly came right there. Dimitri gritted his teeth as he fought back the building orgasm. Finally, the sensation faded to a dull throb. “What do you think you’re doing?” he snapped when he finally got his voice back. He couldn’t handle the feeling of her kissing him so sweetly, like this was normal. Like they were in love. “It’s a dick. Open your mouth and suck it.”

Byleth looked as stung as if he had backhanded her but she took him into her mouth readily enough. Tentatively, she swiped her wet tongue over his length, choking slightly as she tried to take him deeper.

It felt good but Dimitri wanted more. He wanted to fuck her throat so hard she cried. He wanted to abuse her until she looked at him with eyes full of hate, not pity.

He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to take the entire length of him in her mouth. Byleth let out a noise of protest and fought to get away from his grip as his dick hit the back of her throat. She gagged around him as her body reflexively tried to dispel the foreign object blocking her windpipe.

Dimitri ignored her struggles. He tightened the fist in her hair, and thrust into her slack mouth.

He fucked her throat brutally, paying no attention to her discomfort as he chased his own orgasm. Eventually, she managed to relax enough to breathe properly and even suck on him, but Dimitri could still hear her choking each time he hit the back of her throat. It didn’t take long for him to orgasm. At the last minute, he pulled out of her mouth and sprayed her face with ropes of cum.

As soon as he was done, Dimitri fumbled to put on his fallen clothes. When he looked up his professor was still kneeling there naked, looking dazed and confused, cum all over her and tears drying at the corner of her eyes. Dimitri shoved down the guilt that threatened to rise and turned to leave.

“Wait.” Byleth’s voice sounded hoarse and she had to clear her throat multiple times before she could continue. “The food… You said you would eat.”

Was that what she was concerned about? Why she had put herself through all this for? Dimitri turned to the forgotten bowl of soup and threw it back in two gulps. The food had cooled to a lukewarm temperature and the thick, greasy texture made Dimitri want to vomit. When he was done he threw the bowl to the ground so hard it shattered.

Dimitri left her there in the chilly cathedral. Alone, naked and shivering.

+++

The battle at the Bridge of Myrddin had been long and arduous but Dimitri hadn’t felt more alive in years. Dedue…he was alive. Just the thought of it flooded Dimitri with a confused mix of emotion. He had spent the last five years hating himself for causing the death of his best friend, hating that Dedue had sacrificed himself for a man such as him. But…that hadn’t been the case. Dedue was alive and with his return it was like a piece of Dimitri had come back as well. The relief he had felt had been enormous…but there was also a part of himself that was ashamed for his most faithful companion to see him in this state.

He wandered around the monastery aimlessly, deep in thought. That was how he found Byleth. She was alone in the cemetery, gazing up at the moon.

Before he could stop to think about it, Dimitri found himself calling out to her. “Professor.” Immediately, he felt stupid. With a start, Dimitri realized he couldn’t remember the last time he had willingly spoken to someone like this. Not to discuss war plans or the next battle, but simply to start a conversation.

When Byleth turned to look at him, all of Dimitri’s doubt poured away. She was smiling, but it was her warm, almost loving expression that took his breath away. “Dimitri,” she called out. “Can’t sleep either? Come join me.”

Dimitri felt like there were magnetic forces pulling him to her side. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to stay away and being away from Byleth was the last thing he wanted right now. He went to her, helplessly.

“I was so happy to see Dedue again.” Byleth told him when he was within earshot. She was looking at the moon and he was looking at her. “Even when you told me he was dead, I don’t know. I had this feeling that he was out there and that we would see him again. It seemed too silly to tell anyone but…”

Dimitri considered that. “Rhea seemed to think you were some kind of god. Perhaps she was right.” Though Byleth recovered quickly, he didn’t miss the startled look she shot him. He had been half teasing, half serious.

“Perhaps. What do you think, Dimitri?” The playful way she nudged him with her shoulder nearly brought Dimitri to his knees.

“I don’t know,” Dimitri finally said when he realized she was still waiting for his answer. “Maybe you’re an angel.” Dimitri didn’t know what had gotten into him tonight but the flush on his professor’s face was worth the embarrassment.

Dimitri looked at Byleth and Byleth looked at him.He had missed her. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin again. So many times over the past month, he had had to stop himself from going to her, to be with her again.It wasn’t what he deserved, but it was what he wanted.

Maybe he could let himself have what he wanted, just this once.

“Professor I…” Dimitri fought for the words to express what he was feeling but it turned out not to be necessary. Byleth caressed his face with a warm hand.“It’s okay. I understand.” she told him. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Dimitri felt like weeping. Instead, he kissed her.

His kiss was desperate and clumsy, full of all the things Dimitri couldn’t bring himself to say to her. Byleth met his passion with her own. She kissed him like it was the only thing she wanted to be doing.

They fell to the ground in a pile of limbs. Dimitri heard a ripping sound as his cloak was torn from his shoulders. He barely noticed.Goddess, the way she moved her tongue. And her _taste_.

Wait. Her taste?

Dimitri paused, pulling back slightly. Byleth seemed to sense that there was a problem. “What’s wrong?” she asked, touching his cheek.

When he looked at her he saw not just the flush on her cheeks, the way she was breathing heavily but also the slight crinkle in her brow, the concerned expression in her eyes.

Dimitri kissed her again. Sweetness exploded over his tongue. He tried to devour it, devour _her_. Byleth let out a muffled noise of protest at the intensity of his assault but he couldn’t stop.

He moved his lips to her jaw. There was a slight saltiness to her skin and that tasted good too. He moved downwards, kissing the tender skin of her neck before biting down. 

It took a moment for the coppery taste of blood to register in his mind. Immediately, Dimitri felt flooded with guilt. He couldn’t even kiss a woman without his freakish strength haunting him. He knew he had to stop and ask Byleth if she was okay but every cell in his body screamed at the thought.

Once again, Byleth seemed to read his mind and come to his rescue. “It’s okay,” she said between breaths. She petted his hair soothingly, like she would with a cat. “I’m fine. Keep going. Please.”

Dimitri kissed her neck in silent apology. He kissed downwards, mouthing the base of her throat and swiping his tongue in circles around her collarbone.

He tried to be gentle, to unbutton her clothes normally, but his large hands kept fumbling with the delicate buttons of her tunic and eventually he tore them off in frustration. Dimitri was too aroused to feel any more shame at his lack of control. He buried his face in Byleth’s breasts, the way he had always wanted to do.

He kissed and fondled her breasts, then sucked on her large nipples. He imagined he could feel her heart beating in his mouth and he had to clamp his jaw against the urge to bite down.

He sucked on her nipples until they turned red and swollen, and so sensitive Byleth flinched when he rasped his tongue over them once again. Dimitri decided to give her a break. He ripped the rest of Byleth’s clothes away as kissed his way down her stomach.

“Wait.” Dimitri paused as Byleth sat up. Her face was flushed and she couldn’t quite look him in the eye. “You don’t have to…I mean…we can just do what we did last time.” At her words, Byleth turned even more red.

That made him smile. Dimitri had never seen his professor act so self conscious before. It gratified him to know that he was the cause of her loss of composure. He touched her then, letting out a breath at how wet she was. He traced his finger through her damp folds, watching how she shivered. He wanted to taste her there but he didn’t know if that was something people actually did or if she’d even enjoy something like that. He felt ravenous with hunger and so hard it was like a physical pain within him. He moved his hips slightly, trying get some feeling of friction.

When he lifted his hand to adjust himself, he was distracted by the wetness glistening on his fingers. It reminded him of liquid sugar and he couldn’t resist a taste.

The taste was rapturous. More vivid than dreams. He had forgotten what that was like.

Dimitri wanted more. He leaned down and licked a stripe up her sex. Byleth jumped slightly and tensed. “Dimitri…”

One taste and he was addicted. He licked her again and her legs jerked. She started squirming away from him. “Dimitri…I…we should…”

Dimitri didn’t like seeing her try to get away from him. Acting on instinct, he grabbed Byleth’s hips, pulling her close and holding her down for his use. He set in, licking her firmly and burrowing in deep to reach every spot, quickly at first, then slowing down and listening for her reactions. When his tongue swiped the little nub at the top of her sex she made a gasping noise and started panting. Curious, he licked it again, and then again when she moaned loudly. Finally, he wrapped his lips around her and sucked on it directly.

Byleth went completely rigid and for one terrifying moment Dimitri thought he had hurt her.

Then she made a noise like a chorus of angels. “ _Dimitri_!” Her orgasm wet his mouth and soaked his chin.

She started pushing his head away weakly, murmuring a protest. Dimitri licked her nub lightly. Even that light touch was too much for her. “Please, Dimitri, stop. It’s too sensitive.” 

He couldn’t stop. He wanted to hear her make that noise again. If he ever made it to heaven, that would be the sound he would hear at the pearly gates. He needed to stop, to slow down but he couldn’t. He felt addicted to the way she made him feel, to her taste, her soft voice, her warm hands. In this position, Dimitri felt like a supplicant worshiping at the altar. It felt right to worship Byleth. It was only natural that a beast like him would worship someone who shown so brightly. He couldn’t resist her, like a moth who was drawn to the flame that would eventually kill it.

He forced orgasm after orgasm from her body. He took them like the beast he was.

“Dimitri,” Byleth begged hoarsely. He could hear the tears in her voice. “Please.”

Finally, he released her. Byleth curled in on herself, trembling with the force with which she had come.

Dimitri was breathing hard. He was trembling and his heart was pounding as if he had just fought a battle. Somewhere along the way, he must have come. He could feel the wet stain in his pants and the seed trickling down his thigh. Normally, the knowledge would have shamed him, but today he was glad for his lack of control. He didn’t know what more he would have done if he had been able to keep going.

He looked over at Byleth. There were large hand marks on her thighs and hips, bruises on her arms. The bite mark on her neck was so savage, it looked like it had been made by a wild beast.

He had hurt her. Of course he had. It was all he knew how to do.

“Professor.” Byleth looked up, her expression still dazed and unfocused. “We should leave here before someone sees us. I’ll escort you back to your room.”

He had shredded the clothes she had been wearing, so Dimitri wrapped Byleth in his large, furry cloak. It was big enough to wrap around her entirely without revealing anything underneath. He was glad of that. He shouldn’t have taken her in such a public place. He felt a fierce possessiveness. He didn’t want anyone but him to see her in that way.

The walk back to her room was done in silence. Byleth still too dazed to speak, and Dimitri wrapped in thoughts of self-loathing.

When they made it back to her room, Byleth pulled the protesting Dimitri into bed with her. She tucked him in and held him from behind, stroking his hair gently.

“It’s okay,” she whispered in his ear. “You’re safe now.”

Dimitri fell asleep feeling warm and held. For the first time in years, his dreams weren’t haunted by nightmares.

+++

_I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Could one such as I truly hope for such a life?_

“Duck your head.” Dimitri did so obediently. Warm water sluiced over his forehead as Byleth rinsed his hair.

Dimitri felt sort of like a child being doted on by their mother as Byleth washed his hair and body, then helped him into bed. Of course, Patricia would never have done such a thing for him and he had never known his birth mother. Still, it felt good to be taken care of for once.

“Get some sleep,” Byleth murmured, tucking him in. “You’ve had a long day.” She kissed him on the forehead and turned to leave.

“Wait,” he said.

“You want me to stay with you?” she asked.

“Please,” he mumbled, feeling childish and immature.

If Byleth had a comment on his strange request, she didn’t make it. She just turned off the lights and crawled into bed with him. He could feel the warmth of her pressing up against him.

“Relax,” she whispered in his ear. He shivered at her words. “You’re too stiff.” 

Her hands cradled his face. She kissed him all over. His lips, his nose, his ears, the scar over his eye, his jaw. Slowly, he relaxed.

He held her all through the night. Not sleeping, but just reveling in her. Her presence, her warmth, the comfort she gave him. So long passed he thought she must have fallen asleep. 

“I love you.” Her voice whispered into the darkness.

Her words felt like the first rain after a long drought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could hardly believe that this was his life, that he had gotten everything he ever wanted, that he was getting married to the love of his life. He had never been this happy before and a part of him kept waiting for the trap, the secret catch. Even now, Dimitri half expected to wake up in his bed at the Officer’s Academy covered in sweat, to discover the whole thing was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this but I decided I wanted more dimileth smut so congratulations to the three of you who subscribed to a one-shot for some reason because it actually paid off for once. Here's Dimitri and Byleth's wedding night featuring soft Dima.

It was he who had insisted on waiting until marriage. Byleth had protested — she was no lady whose virtue needed to be protected — but Dimitri had insisted. He was a prince — a king now, he supposed (god that was a terrifying thought) — and he still had a certain honor to him. It shamed Dimitri to think of the way he had first taken her, no matter Byleth’s insistence that it had been her choice, that she had enjoyed it. It was a wonder that she was able to forgive him, certainly he would never be able to forgive himself.

Dimitri couldn’t change the past but the least he could do was ensure that their first time together was truly something special.

Which was approaching. Now.

They had retired to their bedchambers after a day of festivities. Dimitri had been in disbelief the whole time. He could hardly believe that this was his life, that he had gotten everything he ever wanted, that he was getting married to the love of his life. He had never been this happy before and a part of him kept waiting for the trap, the secret catch. Even now, Dimitri half expected to wake up in his bed at the Officer’s Academy covered in sweat, to discover the whole thing was a dream.

But ah, even his feverish, lust-filled mind couldn’t have dreamt up the vision that was Byleth in her wedding gown — her rosy cheeks, the way she seemed to glow from within, her radiant smile. It didn’t shame Dimitri to admit that he had cried like a baby, that he had sniffled and sobbed in front of thousands of his subjects. He realized now that there was a strength in weakness, that it took a certain courage to reveal to others what one instinctively sought to hide, to bare yourself to their judgement, their prying eyes.

The light in the bathroom shut off. Dimitri stiffened in anticipation.

He had thought of this so many times, and always it had been with her.

She stepped into the light **.** She was angelic in white, but for the way her nipples strained against the sheer lace of her nightclothes. For him, he thought greedily. It was all for him. To have, to touch, to see, to feel, to taste. All him.

“Why are you still dressed?” Byleth asked, laughing.

“Oh,” Dimitri looked down, flushing. He was still wearing the uniform he had wed her in. It had seemed presumptuous of him to take it off. “Let me just...” He rushed to take off his coat.

“Here. Let me help you.” Dimitri lowered his hands as Byleth took over. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, and with each undone button she would lean forward and kiss the patch of skin it revealed, leaving shivers in her wake. When she kneeled to kiss his bare stomach, he stopped her.

“Don’t,” Dimitri said, his stomach roiling with guilt as he remembered that night in the cathedral. The way she had knelt before him, the way her hands had trembled, the way she had choked and cried.

How he had left her there, naked and alone.

Byleth blinked. “Some other time, then,” she said in a tone of voice that left Dimitri no doubt that they would be discussing this later. She stood and pushed him in the direction of the bed.

Dimitri went willingly. He fell against the bed and she crawled on top of him.

Byleth pressed light, butterfly kisses all over his face. He closed his eyes and basked in her attention. His hands hovered over her skin, wanting to touch but unsure. “Dimitri,” she murmured in between kisses. He felt her fingers brush over his eyepatch. “May I?” she asked.

Dimitri opened his eyes and nodded, wary despite himself. His heart pounded as Byleth took off the eyepatch, as she sat back and stared at him. He laid there before her, his heart bared, open and vulnerable.

She leaned down and kissed him, wet and open-mouthed. “It’s beautiful, Dimitri. You’re beautiful.”

Dimitri could have sobbed, but he had no more tears left. He had cried them all out. There was no more sorrow left in him, only joy.

He flipped them over and took over the kiss. It was wet and sloppy and their teeth clashed in his haste. He didn’t care.

She helped him take off her lace negligee. Despite his impatience, Dimitri was careful not to rip or tear at the flimsy fabric. He pulled away to look at her. She was naked before him. How could Byleth call him beautiful? She was the beautiful one. She was flushed and breathing hard from their kiss, her chest heaving. Unable to resist, he thumbed one pink nipple, reveling in the way it stiffened at his touch.

“I want… I want to be gentle.” Dimitri admitted. He wanted to give her what he couldn’t before. Not just for her sake either; he wanted to prove to himself that he could do this, that he was no longer the beast who had shoved her to her knees.

“I want that too.” Byleth said. She reached up and pulled him back down.

Dimitri kissed her all over, worshipping every inch of her beautiful body. He spread her thighs wide so he could look at her pink sex. She was twitching with anticipation, and so wet, it was trickling out of her.

He wanted her dripping for him. For her to be so wet, his entry didn’t hurt at all. He never wanted to cause Byleth pain again, even for something such as this.

She felt his breath on her. “Dimitri,” Byleth breathed out. He couldn’t keep her waiting anymore. He put his mouth on her.

Ever since the first night he had tasted her, his sense of taste had been coming back to him in snatches. A burst of sweetness when he bit into a peach, the creaminess of cheese melting in his mouth, the fragrance of chamomile tea, the bitter aftertaste of black coffee — it was all new and wonderful to him.

She was his favorite flavor, though.

Despite the way she squirmed and protested, he took his time licking her, purposefully avoiding her sensitive clit. Finally, when his jaw began to cramp did he lightly lick at the swollen nub.

“Dimitri!” Byleth cried out, her hands tightening in his hair. He relished the sweet pain of her nails digging into his scalp. “Right… There…!“

At the last minute, he completely pulled himself away. Byleth writhed against the sheets, frustrated and unsatisfied. “You— You—“ she spluttered.

“Did you think we were finished, my beloved?” Dimitri leaned over to press a kiss against Byleth’s slack mouth as she glared at him. He inserted two fingers inside her. Her entrance stretched easily for him, but two fingers was nothing compared to the manhood that was straining eagerly against his slacks. “We’re just getting started.”

He brought her to the brink again and again, each time not quite letting her go completely over the edge. Ignoring Byleth’s pleas for more, he took his time working his fingers into her, until he was satisfied she could take him without any pain.

Only then did he start to enter her with his dick.

It felt like pressing into heaven, the warm wetness of her, the way she clung to him with her whole body, but Dimitri forced himself to resist the blinding pleasure that urged him to thrust into her quickly. He went slowly, listening for every soft whimper of protest.

Finally, he was fully seated within her. Byleth rocked her hips and pulled him closer, letting out desperate moans in his ear. Dimitri gritted his teeth. He wanted to stretch this moment out but he didn’t know if he could. He had been torturing himself all night. His balls ached and he was desperate to come.

Byleth wrapped her legs around him and he seemed to slide even deeper inside her. He was frozen as she grinded herself on his dick.

“Byleth…” he panted. “I can’t…”

“Come for me, Dimitri.” She whispered in his ear. “Come inside me, my love.”

Helpless, Dimitri did as she said. An endless stream of come seemed to burst out of him, it went on and on as Byleth showered kisses on his neck and chest. Finally, his orgasm came to an end and he softened. Reluctantly, he pulled out of her.

“I’m sorry,” he said afterwards.

“What for?” Byleth asked.

“I should have lasted longer. I wanted to give you the perfect wedding night but in the end I—“

Byleth cut his words off with a kiss. “It _was_ perfect. It was with you, Dimitri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marking this as complete for now but I am considering writing a third part from Byleths POV...


End file.
